Every Heart
by Xhibit B
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter One - Mai

**Every Heart**

 **By: Xhibit B**

 **Chapter One – Mai**

* * *

.i do not own inuyasha.

* * *

He watched as the sun began to rise over the horizon, the gentle sound of crashing waves beneath him reaching his sensitive ears. Brilliant colours of reds, blues, purples, oranges and pinks painted the sky and his stoic features; his expression an unreadable one. The left arm he acquired seven years before rest across his raised knee; his swords, the Bakusaiga and Tensaiga, tucked snug between himself and the rock that he leaned against, making it impossible for someone to steal them if they were stupid enough to try. The salty smell of the sea below reached his nose, causing it to curl in slight disgust. He never understood why _she_ loved sitting and watching the sun rise over the horizon, or why it always had to be the beach she traveled to in the early morn of every day.

 _Mai_ , her name crossed his mind, a fleeting pain clutching at the heart everyone thought he didn't have before it was gone all over again. He hadn't thought of _her_ in years. She'd died over two-hundred years ago during the initial battle between the territories of the West and the Panther Demon tribe, back when his father had still been alive and ruled over the Western Lands. The fatal wound to her chest was enough to cause her to take her last breath, "Foolish. I needn't dwell on thoughts of one that no longer resides in this realm. She died, long ago." _But why does her memory still haunt me even after all these years?_

Shaking the thought off, the Western Lord stood; gathering his swords which were once more tucked between his armor and sash at his hip, allowing himself one last look at the horizon before he pivoted on his heel, making his way back into the grove of trees in which he'd left his companion and the two-headed dragon demon, Ah-Un, he'd kept as a pet. He found the kappa not long after, the little green demon tucked into the hollow of a tree. With his foot, the silver haired demon nudged him non-too-gently before he was moving to walk away again, a silent demand for him to follow. They had much ground to cover, it was time he checked in on his little human ward that resided in the village with his half demon brother and the Miko. "Come along, Jaken. We have much ground to cover, don't fall behind."

He ignored the squawking from the little demon as he scrambled to gather Ah-Un's reigns and follow behind. The thought of the woman he'd remembered earlier still weighed heavily on his mind. So heavily, in fact, that he hadn't heard Jaken when he finally caught up until something he said caught his attention.

"That demoness that is said to have traveled with the Good Lady, Mai, has been seen wandering around the Western Territories quite often lately," Jaken ranted, not realizing he'd caught his master's attention. "She seems to be searching for something, or someone, but who or what it is she is looking for, I cannot say. Rumors of the Good Lady, Mai, still being alive swirl. Why someone would make up such things is beyond me, you said you saw the Good Lady take her last breath yourself with your own eyes."

"Kiara has been spotted in the Western territories?" the silver haired demon inquired, glancing over his shoulder at the kappa. Why the blabber mouth had tensed up the moment he spoke he would never know, but he was expecting an answer and he wanted it now. "Has she, Jaken?"

"Y-yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken stammered with a nod of his head. "She is hard to mistake for anyone else. I know of no other two tailed cat demons that have a humanoid form."

 _So, Kiara is alive_ , the demon, Sesshomaru, thought to himself as he turned to glance forward again as he continued to walk. _And she has been spotted in the Western territories. Could she possibly be in search of me, for some unknown reason? And if she is, what could she possibly want?_ "Come, Jaken. We're going to the West."

"What of Rin, milord," Jaken inquired. "Is this not the time of month that you go to visit the girl? She will be sad to know that you will not be coming to check on her this month."

"Rin will have to wait, she will understand," Sesshomaru answered. "There is something that I must do."

.everyheart.

"Who knew that a single demon would be so damned hard to find," the black-haired woman sighed as she plopped down on a rock. Her elbows came to rest against her thighs; the heels of her palms pressed to her cheeks. She was pouting slightly, red painted lips poked out just a bit. Her mistress would wake any day now and she was avidly searching for the Dog General's son; but that elusive dog was nowhere to be found. "And no one seems to know where it is that he goes. Damn dog, he would become a nomad. And he was so fond of Milady, you would think he'd be somewhere where others would find him easily. I'm sure he would like to know of Milady's awakening."

She sighed, her red eyes glancing around the open plain she'd taken refuge in for the time being once more. She'd searched high and low for the Dog General's son for days now but had heard nothing of his whereabouts. He was as elusive as ever and it saddened her to know that she may not find him in time for her Lady's awakening. Her mistress had been sleeping for over two-hundred years and was due to wake any day now. And Kiara wanted Sesshomaru to be one of the first faces that her master saw when she finally opened her eyes. Because just as the Dog General's son was fond of the female dog demon, she too was quite fond of him in return.

"So much for that plan, though," Kiara murmured, one hand dropping so that her arm was draped across her legs. "I'm sorry, Milady, I tried to find him. But that elusive bastard was nowhere to be found. And no one seems to know where he could have possibly gone."

With another heavy sigh, she rose from her perch on the large boulder before she transformed and took off back in the direction of her lady's palace. She'd been away for long enough searching for the Dog General's successor, it was time she returned home to tend to her lady. She flew, her paws running over the air every so often as she crossed the vast territories of the West. Perhaps Sesshomaru would catch word of her visiting his territory and seek her out instead. Then she could give the good news to him. For now, though, she had to get back to her master and continue the preparations for her awakening.

It was dusk when she finally arrived at the palace, her form transforming back to her humanoid one. She passed through the gates quickly, walking the long corridor that led towards her Lady's bed chambers. She nodded to the servants and guards of the castle, ignoring the slightly curled noses of the dog demons that had a hard time disguising their disgust for her scent. She was joined half way through her trek by a young half demon, her golden eyes alight with glee at the cat demon's return.

Kiara smiled in kind at the young half demon, her hand reaching to gently touch the other girl's shoulder. "Hello Shiori, have there been any changes in Milady's status since I've been away?"

"Milady still sleeps, unfortunately," the half demon, Shiori, answered as she brushed snow-white hair from her face. Kiara didn't miss the saddened look that crossed her features or how her adorable little dog ears pressed against her skull. Unlike the full-blooded demons, Shiori and most of the other half demons that resided in the palace had never once met the good Lady, having been born after she'd fallen into her deep slumber or had when they were very young and thus could not remember her. "But there is promise that she will wake soon. Were you successful in finding the Great Dog General's son, Lady Kiara?"

"I was not, unfortunately," Kiara answered sadly. "Milady was always fond of Lord Sesshomaru and he fond of her in return. It would have been wonderful if he were here to witness her awakening. She's been sleeping for over two-hundred years. And I'm certain that he misses her greatly. How can he not? She always had a knack for capturing the hearts of any she crossed paths with. Whether it be due to her beauty or they are simply fond of her personality. She has a gift."

"Milady is quite beautiful, the most beautiful of dog demons that I have ever seen. And I have heard she is very kind. I cannot wait to meet her properly," Shiori praised with a large smile. "It is no wonder that she easily ensnared the hearts of many. Even one so cold as the Lord of the West's is said to be."

"Yes well, he's not as heartless as everyone makes him seem," Kiara laughed, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder as they entered the Lady's bed chamber. "You will come to understand someday."

.everyheart.

Sesshomaru tsked, turning on his heel. The scent he'd picked up on that belonged to Kiara vanished almost as quickly as he'd found it. She had been in the Western Territories, that was for certain. Why she had been there, however, remained a mystery to him. Mai was dead, leaving no reason for the cat demon to trapeze into his lands. After the Panther Tribe, he wasn't too fond of _cats_. They were, after all, the reason she was no longer part of this world.

"Milord, I'm sorry to disturb you," Jaken said as he came to stand beside his master. "But I come bringing news of why Kiara was spotted here. It was as we figured, she was in search of you, milord. The weasel demons that inhabit this area heard her speak of finding you to bring you to the Good Lady, Mai's castle for her awakening. Apparently, she did not die during the war with the Panther Tribe as originally believed and has been sleeping for over two-hundred years."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened several fractions, his head whipping around to look down at the kappa demon. "Mai is alive?"

"Yes, milord, the weasels overheard Kiara speak of her awakening soon," Jaken reiterated, nodding to the tall demon. "Though some of her choice words for you are ones I'm sure another would be killed for but – uh hello? Lord Sesshomaru?"

Large yellow eyes blinked as he watched the silver haired demon walk away. He hadn't even acknowledged anything that was said.

"Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Gathering the reigns of the two-headed dragon demon, he ran after his master. Sesshomaru, however, was once again too distracted to notice. The revelation that Mai was actually still alive was enough to keep him preoccupied. So many questions swam about in his head. The main one being why wasn't he told she was alive before now? He would think her people would have thought to let him know that the woman he loved still breathed after all this time. He'd lived for over two-hundred years without her. And while it may not have changed much if he had stayed at her side during her long slumber, it would have saved him the heartache that came with thinking the one you loved to be dead.

Sesshomaru growled softly, unaware that he had startled Jaken who fell several more feet behind him in fear of inciting his Lord's wrath unintentionally. It upset him that he had been led to believe that she was dead for the last two-hundred and some odd years. Someone, anyone, could have found him in that time and told him the truth about the demoness that stole his heart.

"Milord?"

Jaken's voice broke through his reverie, making the demon Lord glance back at him over his shoulder. "What is it, Jaken?" He wasn't in a very talkative mood, he could tell.

"Where are we going now, milord? Off to visit Rin?" He knew it was a slim chance that they would be venturing to see the girl that day, but it didn't hurt to ask, did it?

"No," was his curt answer. Rin would have to wait until some other time. For now, he had to travel to where he remembered Mai's castle to be. "I am going to find Kiara."

"Sire?"

He'd never seen the demon Lord look so desperate to find another demon before aside from when they were hunting down Naraku seven years ago. But, Jaken assumed that his master was in search of the Good Lady and her companion for an entirely different reason. He was certain, after all, that wouldn't want to _kill_ the woman that he _loved_.

Sesshomaru did not reward him with another answer, instead choosing to take to the sky, heading to the Eastern Territories where he remembered her castle to be. If she was truly alive, he wanted to see that for himself. And if they were playing a cruel joke on him, someone would pay dearly. Jaken was quick to follow him on Ah-Un's back.

.everyheart.

Kagome glanced up, her brow furrowed. She had expected to see Sesshomaru fly through by now, on his way to visit with Rin. He always came to the village at this time of the month. It wasn't like the demon lord to not show to check on his human ward.

"I wonder if something came up," the Miko wondered to herself, shifting the basket of herbs that she held on her hip as best her pregnant belly would allow her to. "Rin may be disappointed if he doesn't show up today. She always looks forward to seeing him each month."

"Hey Kagome," she heard the voice of the ex-demon slayer call out to her. "Is everything okay?"

"Hmmm," the Miko hummed as she turned to glance at the mother of three. There was a smile that pulled at the edges of her lips at the twins that held on to their mother's skirt. Her youngest was not with them, a basket held in the elder woman's arms where the four-year-old would usually be. She couldn't wait for her own child to come in a few more months. "No, nothing's wrong Sango. I was just looking to see if Sesshomaru had flown in to visit Rin yet. He's usually here by now to see her every month. And I haven't sensed his demonic aura at all."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't either," Sango mused, her hand lifting to cup her chin in thought. "Normally I can sense him coming before he gets here. But there hasn't been anything recently. I thought that my skills had just become dull since I no longer practice as a demon slayer on a constant basis."

"No, he just hasn't arrived. I wonder if something came up," Kagome mused once again, turning away from the mid-evening sun to make her way to back to her home. Inuyasha would be returning soon from wherever the job he'd been called for ended and she wanted to have dinner ready before he made it back. "Maybe he'll stop by later in the week. Hopefully Rin isn't too put out by his absence today."

"Maybe he had a diplomatic issue to deal with in his territory? He is considered the Lord of the West, is he not?" Sango offered, ushering her children forward as she walked beside Kagome. "I'm sure he'll come as soon as he is able. Rin traveled with him for quite some time; she's grown to be like a daughter to him over the years. I doubt that he would ever just abandon her without explanation."

"You're right, I just hope that Rin doesn't think he's forgotten about her because he didn't come today," Kagome murmured, both women making the trek home together. "I can't stand to see her cry. Especially in my current condition."

Sango laughed as they continued along. She knew all too well what that had been like. The slightest thing would make her cry during both her pregnancies. "Yes, I know, I remember those times all too well."

.everyheart.

"Lady Kiara," Shiori called to the cat demon. The raven-haired woman turned to look at the young half demon, her brow irked. It was rare that she was sought out when she was training unless there had been any change in her mistress's condition. "I apologize for bothering you during your training, but word has reached that Lord Sesshomaru is in search of you. We were informed that he is headed for the castle as we speak and will arrive in a matter of time. Not to mention, the Good Lady is showing signs of waking soon. Perhaps he will make it here in time."

"I figured he would learn of my presence in his territory sooner or later and come searching for me," Kiara laughed to herself. "Please prepare for the Western Lord's arrival. Bring him to milady's bedchamber the moment he arrives."

"Of course, Lady Kiara," Shiori nodded before she scurried away to do as was asked of her.

Kiara smiled as the young girl left her, her sword returned to it's scabbard. It took less time than she originally expected for Sesshomaru to learn of her search for him and make his way to her instead. Which meant that he'd also learned of Mai still being alive. She'd been afraid that her mistress would wake, and he would not be there when she did.

"I guess milady will get to see you after all, Lord Sesshomaru."

Waist length black hair was tossed over her shoulder as she turned to leave the training area and head for the Lady of the castle's bedchamber once more. They were getting closer and closer to the time that she would wake.

.everyheart.

He'd traveled for hours before he reached the castle, by passing the guards that let him by. He figured they all knew that he was coming. Why else would no one stupidly stop him and inquire about what his business there was?

"I've never seen so many dog demons before in one place other than when we visited your mother's palace in the sky," Jaken squawked, his yellow eyes wide at the multitudes of silver haired demons that stood guard.

Sesshomaru, once again, did not bother to give any hint of acknowledgment that he'd heard anything Jaken said. He was more focused on finding Kiara and confirming for himself whether Mai was alive or not. For their sakes, they'd better hope that she was still breathing when he saw her.

"Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru," a young half demon with whitish-silver hair and triangle shaped dog ears, much like Inuyasha's, atop her head, greeted with her hands crossed in front of her as he approached the entrance of the castle. She smiled, albeit a bit tense, bending at the waist to bow. He was intimidating, he knew, especially for a half demon as young as she was. "I have been asked by Lady Kiara to bring you to milady's bedchamber when you arrived. Please follow me."

"Hnn."

He nodded, moving to follow the girl through the castle. The workers of the castle bowed as he passed, whispers of awe reaching his ears. It seemed his reputation proceeded him, if it reached the ears of those that resided behind the walls of the hidden castle of the Eastern Princess. He continued to follow the girl down a maze of corridors before they reached a room tucked away in a secluded area. They were met by Kiara standing outside of the door, a smile on her lips.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm glad you could make it in time. Milady has yet to awaken, I'm sure that she will be pleased to find you here when she does."

"What is the meaning of this," Sesshomaru demanded, stepping around the half demon who backed away respectfully, allowing the two demons to speak with one another. "I was led to believe that Mai was dead all this time, and yet I learn that she is not? Why was I not informed of this before now?"

"My apologies my Lord, you really were to know of milady still being alive." Kiara offered, her hands tucking themselves in the bell sleeves of her kimono. "After the initial battle with the Panther Tribe all those years ago, when she was fatally wounded, she was rushed back here. We thought her to be dead as well, until we realized she was still breathing. It was only days later that we realized that she had fallen into a deep slumber as a means to recover and regain her strength. However, we did not expect for her to sleep for this long."

"I want to see for myself that she lives," Sesshomaru demanded.

"But of course," Kiara nodded, reaching to slide the door opened for him to step in.

Without another word, Sesshomaru crossed the threshold. His golden eyes landed on the sleeping demoness, the gentle rise and fall a tell-tale sign of her actually being alive. So, it was true. She had been alive this whole time. His anger about not knowing was only slightly quelled, but he did still bare some irritation with her people for not telling him sooner.

"As you can see, she still sleeps," Kiara said suddenly appearing at his side; red eyes focused on her mistress. "But she shows signs of waking any time now." Her head turned to glance up at the demon Lord, the edges of her mouth curved into a smile. "As I've stated before, she will be happy to know that you are here, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak when the swish of fabric caught their attention, both turning to glance back at the demoness again. Her eyelids slowly fluttered opened, revealing molten gold irises. She had woken.


	2. Chapter Two - Awakening

**Every Heart**

 **By: Xhibit B**

 **Chapter Two – Awakening**

* * *

.i do not own inuyasha.

* * *

Everyone watched with bated breath as the silver haired demoness' eyelids fluttered opened, revealing molten golden iris'. Her delicate hand reached to grasp the railing of the large bed she rested on, supporting herself as she rose into a sitting position. Her head turned; golden eyes wide as she took in the faces of everyone that surrounded her. She hadn't expected so many people to be present to witness her awakening after her long slumber. Kiara grinned, Sesshomaru stared and Shiori watched, unblinking as the Lady of the Castle moved to stand.

Kiara, ever faithful and always at the demoness' beck and call, rushed to assist her. Her hand was placed on the small of her mistress' back, helping her to stand. "Be careful, milady. You have not walked in over two-hundred years. You've slept for quite a while."

There was a sound that sounded almost like she was agreeing from the silver haired demoness as she was gently led from the bed to the doorway where Sesshomaru and Shiori waited. Kiara gestured for Shiori to fetch some water for their Lady before the young half demon scurried off to do as asked.

Sesshomaru watched as the young half demon child scurried away before he turned to glance back at the Lady of the Castle and her companion. They had gotten closer, the movement of her legs becoming easier and easier with each passing step before they finally reached him. Shiori had returned at that point, offering a cup of water to the beautiful demoness who happily took it and drank the liquid; grateful for her throat no longer being parched.

"Will you stand with milady for a moment, I must see to it that some things be done before I lead her further beyond her rooms," Kiara asked; moving so that Mai was already leaning against his shoulder. It would give them time to catch up with one another while she handled what needed to be done. "Shiori will assist you should you need help with her, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hnn."

He nodded, his arm coming to wrap around the demoness' waist as he held her upright. Her hand came to rest over the bone breastplate of his armor, her head resting against his side. Her welcoming scent filled his nostrils, his fingers wrapping just a bit tighter around the fabric of her kimono at her waist. How long had it been since he'd been able to hold her like this? Since her sweet, natural smell had filled his nostrils? Since he'd taken in her beauty? Far too long.

"Ses…sho..maru…"

Her voice, albeit a bit hoarse from the many years of nonuse, was just as soft as he remembered. Golden eyes flickered to look down at the demoness, molten gold clashing with molten gold. His brow irked, head dipping just a bit to come closer to her. "Mai? What is it?"

"I need… to sit down," she whispered slowly, gesturing to the chair that was placed not far away, just outside the door of her room. She still had to get used to speaking again. "Help me… to that chair."

He nodded, helping her to the chair where she was placed. He took several steps back, his hands sliding into the bell sleeves of his haori. A comfortable silence enveloped them, Sesshomaru watching her with keen eyes and she did the same in return. He noticed the way she'd slightly aged since their last meeting.

"You are well, I gather," Mai asked, her clawed fingers reaching up to run through a long, silver lock of hair as she held the Western Lord's gaze, her voice not so cracked anymore but not quite what it used to be still. "And what of your father?"

"I still breathe, however, Father does not," Sesshomaru answered, his eyes cast downward to break their gaze for only a moment before his attention was back on her again. "Forty years after the attack from the Panther Tribe, Father passed while saving his bastard son and human mistress. Ryūkotsusei inflicted wounds he had not healed from before going to save them. A man, who harboured feelings for the human woman, killed her for birthing a half demon son until father brought her back to life with Tensaiga." He gestured to one of the swords at his hip. "I inherited Tensaiga, Inuyasha, the half demon, inherited Tessaiga."

"I see… I always thought… Tessaiga would be bestowed upon you…" Mai hummed just as Shiori leaned over to her and whispered something in her ear. She smiled, turning to look at the young half demon before she answered. "Another cup of water is all that I require… Thank you, Shiori."

"Of course, milady," Shiori nodded before scurrying off to get the water the Lady of the castle requested.

Mai's attention returned to Sesshomaru, "What of that… little demon of yours… that follows at your heels? Does he still live… or have you done… away with him by now?"

"Jaken still breathes," Sesshomaru answered just as Shiori returned with the water. "Though he has come close to death several times over the last two centuries."

"Thank you, Shiori," Mai hummed before taking the cup of water in her hands and sipping it down quickly. The cup was then passed back to the girl before she stood, albeit a bit shakily. Sesshomaru was at her side a second later, his hand holding on to her arm to keep her steady. She nodded to him, "Thank you." Her attention was quickly turned back to the half demon girl before she spoke again, "Shiori, has Kiara finished her preparations? It is time that my people know of my awakening and she has yet to return."

"Yes, milady, she has. She asked me to have you come to the main hall when I got your water. I meant to tell you just before you asked," Shiori answered with a smile before she glanced up at the other silver haired demon. "Lord Sesshomaru, if you will please assist milady in reaching the main hall? I shall lead the way for you."

"Hnn," Sesshomaru hummed with a nod of his head before his arm wrapped around the demoness' waist.

She leaned against him for support as the three made their way to the main hall. About halfway there, Mai had become used to walking more than before and took the lead; her hands concealed in the bell sleeves of her kimono. Sesshomaru watched her as she seemed to glide across the foyer, almost as if she had not lost mobility of her limbs for over two-hundred years.

When they walked through the door, there was nothing but silence that enveloped the room. Multiple pairs of eyes stared at the goddess like demoness, the regal air around her something that everyone felt. They couldn't believe it; the Lady of the Castle was finally awake.

There was applause that rang out, Mai watching as everyone drank in the sight of her. It'd been far too long since she was awake, and her people missed her. And everyone was happy to see her alive and well… especially a certain demon lord who still had questions he intended to get answers to.

.everyheart.

A large feast had been held in Mai's honour upon her awakening, everyone fleeting about to make sure that everything was perfect for the Lady of the Castle. All the while, Sesshomaru, Kiara and Shiori stayed by the demoness' side. Kiara and Shiori in case she needed anything. Sesshomaru simply because he'd felt this unexplainable pull that kept him rooted at her side. Not that he minded, nor did she.

Shiori and Kiara had disappeared, leaving the two dog demons alone. They'd been called away to help with preparations for the evening's feast. Sesshomaru saw it as his opportunity to speak to Mai freely, ask her what had actually happened and why he was led to believe that she was dead for the last two hundred or so years. He could clearly remember the day that it happened as if it were yesterday. He was positive that he'd seen her take her last breath. While he was grateful that she was, in fact, still alive, he was still highly irritated that it took him this long to find out.

"You seem to have something on your mind," the demoness said, her fingers fiddling with her hair once again. If he remembered correctly, she'd frequently done it often in the past whenever she needed to preoccupy herself to keep from losing her patients. "What ails you, Sesshomaru?"

In just a matter of a few hours she's fully regained her voice, it was as soft and sweet as he remembered. He inwardly shivered, a chill crawling up his spine. She always was able to read him as plainly as an open book, something that no other had ever been able to do in his long seven hundred years of life. He finally decided to answer her when she irked an elegant eyebrow. "I am curious, how was it that you survived that attack… and why was I not alerted sooner of you still being alive?"

She smiled, obviously having already known that this was coming. She could tell from the moment she'd laid eyes on him when she finally woke, that he had so many questions swimming about in his head. How she was alive being one of them. She shifted, her knees crossed beneath her kimonos as she smiled. "I'm surprised that it took you this long to ask me that. I figured that would be the first thing you requested of me the moment that I awoke. I figured you would have questions from the look on your face that I saw when I first opened my eyes this afternoon."

He should have known that she was anticipating this line of questioning. She was always a few steps ahead when it came to logical thinking.

"Why you were not alerted of my still being alive before now, I cannot tell you," Mai continued after a moment. Clawed fingers brushed long silver hair from in front of her face as golden eyes glanced over at the male. "That is something you will have to take up with Kiara. You should have known long before now of my survival of that attack. As for how I survived, that is a mystery even to myself."

Sesshomaru's brow irked, his mouth moving to ask her what she meant by that when he was stilled by Mai holding up her hand for him to wait. She wasn't done explaining yet.

"All I remember is staring into the eyes of the blue haired panther demon, her sword dripping with my blood," Mai said, her hand moving to her chest where the wound that has long since healed had been. "I was certain that I would die, that I would never see any of you ever again. And then I was adrift in total darkness. It felt like only hours had passed, but in reality, it had been over two hundred years. It was a strange phenomenon, honestly. I do not even recall my people bringing me back to the Castle for aid."

"I see," Sesshomaru hummed thoughtfully. Though it did little to explain how she'd survived, at least he understood a bit better on how it happened. He would just have to confront Kiara before he departed to find out why she waited so long to tell him about Mai's life having been spared. "I thank you for explaining. Though I will now have to speak with Kiara and find out why it is that she had neglected to inform me sooner that you continued to breathe."

There was a soft laugh that escaped the beautiful female, her clawed hand covering her mouth as her eyes squinted in mirth. Sesshomaru was unsure as to why she was laughing, he's positive that he'd not said anything that resembled a joke. The Lord of the West never joked. But he would not question it, allowing her laughter to fill his ears for the time being. The sound was soft, sweet, pleasant. And he wouldn't mind continuing to hear it for a while longer.

They'd been sitting in a comfortable silence when Shiori returned to inform them that it was time for the feast. Mai nodded, both she and Sesshomaru following after the half demon child to the dining area where everyone awaited their presence.

Mai was seated at the head of the long dining table, Sesshomaru sitting to her left. Glasses of demon's wine were poured for each of them, before Kiara, who sat to Mai's right, stood with hers in hand. There was a smile on her red painted lips as she looked around the room at everyone who had gathered for the evening's festivities.

"A toast to our Lady of the Castle, Lady Mai, who has, after over two-hundred years of sleep, finally joined us once again," Kiara said.

Everyone raised their glasses, the edges clinking with one another's as they spoke, "To Lady Mai."

The rest of the evening was spent eating, drinking and laughing. The half demon children who had been born after Mai had fallen into her long period of sleep or were really young when she'd been decommissioned moved to meet the good Lady. She took to them happily, the exact polar opposite of how Sesshomaru would have acted had he been in her place. While she was fond of the half demon children, he held an exquisite distaste for them. Though his level of tolerance for them had grown exponentially over the years. Mai seemed to notice, but wisely chose not to press the matter. She remembered his stance on how he felt about anyone of demon and human decent. His brother had not escaped his wrath on many occasions.

It was well into the night before everyone was set to retire for the evening, leaving the Lady and Lord to themselves. Though he wanted to stay, Sesshomaru had to leave, unfortunately. He'd missed his day for checking in on his human ward and would have to make it up to her by visiting the human village the following day.

"You will not stay," Mai asked as she looked at the demon Lord and the Kappa that stood at his heels.

"I cannot," Sesshomaru answered. "There are matters that I must tend to regarding my ward. The human child was left in a human village that I have sworn to protect. I have missed visiting the village today in favour of being here to confirm your being alive. So, I must depart."

Mai couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. Who would have ever thought that Sesshomaru would take to protecting a human child, let alone a human village. It would seem that she missed much during her long slumber. "Very well, though you must promise to visit sometime soon. A life of solitude is not befitting for anyone, Sesshomaru. Besides, I quite enjoy your company."

Sesshomaru merely nodded as he turned to take to the sky. Jaken held fast to the end of his mokomoko with one hand, waving to the demoness they left behind with the other. She waved in return, watching until they were no longer in sight.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been standing there, or when Kiara had come to find her, but the next thing she knew, she was being led back into the castle and to her bedchamber. As they walked, she couldn't help but glance back over her shoulder one last time in the direction that Sesshomaru had disappeared in. "Until next time, Sesshomaru."


	3. Chapter Three - The Arrangement

**Every Heart**

 **By: Xhibit B**

 **Chapter Three – The Arrangement**

* * *

.i do not own inuyasha.

* * *

"My Lady, are you awake?" Kiara asked as she walked into the bedchamber of the Lady of the Castle. She found her mistress sitting on the edge of her cushion bed, golden eyes trained on the garden that lay just beyond the open rice door that led outside. She hadn't reacted when Kiara had spoken and walked into her room, she wondered if she'd even noticed her presence. "My Lady?"

Mai finally turned to glance at the other demoness, her eyes wide. She really hadn't noticed that she'd walked in until Kiara had called out to her again. The dark-haired woman laughed. It'd only been six months since the demoness had awoken from her two hundred plus year slumber. Much had changed and she was still getting used to the idea that she had been thrust into a different world than she'd remembered from before.

"I'm sorry, Kiara, I was not paying attention," Mai said as she stood from her seat on the bed. There was a pleasant smile that graced her features, her fangs slightly exposed. "Is everything alright? Was there something that you needed?"

"I came to see if you were awake," Kiara said smiling as she made her way further into the room. Her hand was placed on the slightly taller woman's shoulder. "Members of the various clans of Dog Demons will be coming soon as they have caught word of your awakening. Your parents are on their way now as we speak to see you. They should be here within the hour, please prepare for their arrival."

"Of course, thank you Kiara," Mai said with a curt nod before she turned to make her way to the bath chamber. She'd need a bath first before going to get dressed. Though she was glad to know that her mother still lived and was faring well enough, she was not looking forward to being in her father's presence for so much as half a second. They had never had the best relationship as she grew from a young pup to a full-grown demoness with powers greater than those of her own father. She'd thought, when he passed along his title to her over all of her brothers, he had finally deemed her worthy of his love. The illusion was quickly shattered when he learned of her relationship with Sesshomaru. "Please, if I am not ready by the time they arrive, have them wait in the throne room until I arrive."

"Yes, milady," Kiara said before she was exiting the room and making her way back into the main portion of the castle. She would come back in a few minutes after allowing the Lady time to bathe before pulling her out of the large basin.

Mai, in turn, entered the bath chamber where a warm bath had already been drawn for her. She stripped from her yukata and undergarments, leaving them in a pile on the floor before stepping into the still scolding hot water. She sank into the hot depts, wetting her loose silver hair before slicking it back with the palms of her hands before her golden eyes opened again and she began to bathe.

It had already been half a year since she awoke from her long slumber. The members of the castle had decided to keep her awakening a secret amongst the occupants of the castle and the ever elusive Sesshomaru who had not returned since her awakening despite his promise to stay in touch.

They wanted to allow time for her to become used to the world before anyone would be allowed to visit for fear of her being overwhelmed so soon after waking up. The good Lady had also hoped to become more familiar with Sesshomaru during that time. It had been so long since they had last met, she felt as if she no longer knew him. Not to mention the fact that she was not looking forward to her mother and father broaching the topic of her finding a mate and bearing an heir the second they saw her.

Her head ducked beneath the hot water again, the liquid clogging her ears as soap suds were rinsed off of her. She was none the wiser of her closest companion coming in until she rose from the water again, tilting her head to the left then right to unclog her ears of water.

"Milady, you will become pruny if you remain in the bath any longer," Kiara giggled, causing the silver haired woman to glance back at her. "Your parents are closing in. Come, let us get you dressed and out to the throne room before they arrive. You know your father is not a very patient man."

Mai couldn't help the laugh that escaped her as she stood from the water. Kiara quickly placed a robe over her shoulders and Mai slipped her arms inside. She was led back to her bedchamber where an intricately woven and detailed kimono with several matching robes lay across the bed. Kiara quickly helped Mai dress before she was ushered into the seat at her vanity. The brush was run through her long, silver hair after being dried as much as possible, knocking all the knots and tangles from the silky tresses before it was styled in a high ponytail with a slight bump that sat atop her head, several tendrils of hair framing each side of her face.

Kiara quickly applied the red lip paint to her mistress' lips before she was pulling her out of the seat and quickly rushing to the throne room. Her parents would be there in a matter of minutes and Kiara wanted to make sure that Mai was ready upon their arrival.

.everyheart.

Mai's parents arriving had been a large affair. The castle had been cleaned from top to bottom and a large feast had been prepared in their honour. As Lord and Lady of the East, it wasn't unusual for hosts to go to such great lengths to make them feel as comfortable as possible in their presence. Especially since they'd traveled so far. Mai had been sitting in the throne room when she'd been alerted by Shiori that her mother and father had arrived. She had to refrain from rolling her eyes before she gave the okay for them to enter the room she occupied.

She'd just stood from her seat when they walked in, embracing both of her parents with a forced smile on her lips. She'd not seen the two of them since before the battle with the Panther Tribe. Her father had refused to help Touga, and had tried to forbid Mai from joining his ranks to fight those accursed cats. Despite the two hundred plus years of sleep she been thrown into, she knew that her father blamed the late Great Dog General and his son for what he thought to be his daughter's demise. She wondered, honestly, what he would say when she finally gave him the chance to speak, about her awakening and them also not being alerted that she was still alive until now.

Being estranged from her parents because of the whole situation with the Panther Tribe and her fighting alongside Touga and Sesshomaru, she hadn't thought to warn Kiara to warn them if something had happened to her. They'd only learned of her still being alive because word about such a feat traveled quite quickly through the lands.

"My dear daughter," her mother said when she finally pulled away from her; her clawed fingers coming to rest upon Mai's cheeks. "You've aged slightly since I saw you last. I was so relieved to hear that you were still alive and not dead as we'd been led to believe for so long. I truly resented Touga and that son of his for bringing you into a fight that you should not have had to partake in to begin with."

"Mother," Mai warned softly, her hands coming to rest on her wrists as she pulled her mother's palms away from her face, "Please. Touga and Sesshomaru are not to blame for what happened that day. They did not make me fight, I chose to do so of my own accord. You cannot hold that against them."

"Oh posh," her father sniffed. "Had that accursed son of Touga's not filled your head with so many promises of love and a life together, you would have thought it over rationally. We were not at war with the Panther Tribe, Touga and his lands were. You should not have partaken in that battle. And furthermore, Sesshomaru should have protected you from being mortally wounded as you were. Do you think I liked hearing that my only daughter had been killed in battle, only to find out over two hundred or so years later that she had only been sleeping this entire time and not truly dead? Did he also put you up to that? To making your parents think you were no longer part of this world?"

Mai's eyes flashed a blood red colour. Her father knew how much she despised when he spoke negatively of either Touga or Sesshomaru. She had to restrain herself from reaching out and wrapping her hand around his neck and choking the life out of him. Her mother must have noticed the change in her aura at her father's words; the violent nature in which her demonic aura thrashed was a warning to tread carefully. Her palm coming to rest upon her shoulder to stay her daughter.

"Please dear, not now," the elder demoness pleaded. "We have only just reconnected. Yourself and your father mustn't go at one another's throats so soon." She then turned to look at her mate, a stern look on her face. "And you, you know better than to goad her on that way. Really, we have not seen our daughter in over two hundred years and the moment that we do see her, you wish to pick a fight. Do mind what you say to her, especially in her own castle. We are guests here, remember that."

"Feh," her father spat, turning his nose up in the air. "Very well then, Hisako."

Mai's nostrils flared as she stared at the demon, she called father. Many had told her all her life that she was the spitting image of him, carrying all of his markings and just as intimidating as he was. She'd resented that all her life, but she could see what their people had meant by their words.

He was a fairly large man, standing at over six feet tall with long, bone straight silver hair that he kept wrapped in a high ponytail. Three, jagged, green marks graced his cheeks and an indigo crescent moon rest in the centre of his forehead; a mark of royal lineage for dog demons. His eyes, molten gold just as any other dog demon's, were hard, unfeeling. At times, during her youth, Mai had wondered if he'd even loved her. His claws were long and sharp; she'd felt the sting of their scratch many a time during sparing sessions and when she and her father would actually engage in an actual fight which happened more often than not as she grew older. Especially when he caught wind of her prior romance with the Dog General of the West's son. The two had always been in competition for some reason, a reason she never knew why. She hadn't ever cared to ask.

Her mother, on the other hand, was a petite woman; half a head shorter than Mai was. Her hair stayed cut short, reaching just past her chin in the style of a bob. Unlike herself and her father, her mother did not have any markings on her face; she wasn't of royal lineage. Her grandfather on her mother's side had arranged for her to mate with her father with her grandfather on her father's side to pay off a debt that was owed. She'd born her father seven sons and finally her before she was no longer able to reproduce. Mai had been a difficult pregnancy that almost cost her mother her life. And the youngest of the Eastern General's children had to wonder if that was why he'd treated her with so much contempt all her life.

"Now, the staff of Mai's castle were nice enough to prepare a large feast in honour of our visit," her mother said, looking between her daughter and her mate. "Let us sit down and enjoy it, yes? And no more fighting. Takahiro, Mai, do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, Mother," Mai said as she stepped down from the platform her throne sat upon. "I'm sure that we can get through one, civilized meal… at least I can. I am not too sure what Father's intentions are for this dinner, however."

"Mind your tongue girl," Takahiro warned before he was cut off by his mate again.

He grunted in irritation. Why she let that girl get away with talking to him the way that she did, he would never understand. After he'd almost killed her several hundred years ago during a fight that had broken out between father and daughter, his wife had forbidden him from ever laying a hand on her daughter again. He and Mai's relationship had already been strained by that point. But her telling him that she'd been in love with his greatest rival's son had made something in him snap and he'd attacked her without a second thought. Did he regret it? Yes. As a parent, the last thing he'd ever wanted to do was cause any of his children harm. But she'd pushed his buttons by telling them that. His mate had still not forgiven him for that incident though it was so many years ago that it had happened.

"Please follow me, I will lead you to the dining room," Mai said before he walked away, her nose turned up in the air as her parents followed her.

She would just have to suffer through this one dinner with her Father and Mother before she said goodbye to them again for the next two to three hundred years when they decided to pop up again. She was sure she could handle that, so long as her Father didn't say anything out of the way to her. Or try to down talk Sesshomaru or Touga. She'd actually try to rip out his throat if he did that again.

.everyheart.

They were seated comfortably in the large dining area before Shiori entered. Mai shot her Father a warning glance when she heard him scoff at the child that she had become very close to over the last six months. Just like Sesshomaru, Takehiro was not fond of half demons. But his hatred for them ran deeper than that of Sesshomaru's. The other silver haired Dog General was at least able to stomach being around someone of half demon lineage, thankfully. Her Father, however, would try to attack the moment they left an opening for him to do so. Thankfully, he'd taken her warning to heart and didn't say or do anything further while Shiori poured their wine. The white-haired girl assured them that their dinner would be served momentarily before she left, uncomfortable with the Eastern Lord's gaze boring into her back.

Mai waited until she was gone before her gaze turned back to her Father. She could feel her aura beginning to thrash about angrily yet again. Was he just trying to annoy her at every turn? Because he was certainly doing a very good job of it at this point. And if he kept it up, then she could foresee yet another fight between Daughter and Father.

"I do not care what you do in your own home, Father," Mai hissed through constricted teeth. "But in this castle, you will respect everyone under my care whether they be full demon, half demon or human. Do I make myself clear?"

"You will mind your tongue, girl," Takehiro hissed in return as he stood to his feet. Mai followed mere seconds later. "I will not continue to put up with the way that you speak to me on a consistent basis. I care not that this is your castle. If am displeased for any reason at all, I will make it known. The fact that you allow half demons and humans to remain here at this castle sickens me."

"I fail to see how whom I allow to live in my castle has anything to do with you," Mai spat. "You do not control this castle, I do. If I choose to allow them to continue to seek shelter here, that is what I will do. Nothing that you say will change that, Father."

"You are a disgrace of a child," her father seethed, only to feel the sting of a slap against his cheek. Golden eyes turned to glance at his mate who had also stood and was slowly retracting her hand from his face. "Hisako, what is the meaning of this?"

"Did I not tell you already that this is Mai's castle and we are merely guests here," Hisako demanded. "You will do well to remember that you do not control what she does in her own castle. Please, do not make this more difficult than need be. It is bad enough that you have already chosen a mate for her the moment that we learned that she was still alive."

"I beg your pardon," Mai demanded irritably. "You've done what?!"

Her father looked at her with a pleased expression, his arms coming to cross across his broad chest. The smile on his face made Mai want to rip his throat out. "When we learned of your awakening two weeks ago, I spoke with the Southern General. After much negotiating, we agreed that you would mate his eldest son, Prince Kazuo. The mateship is to take place in the beginning of winter."

"Like hell it will, you do not get to make these decisions, _Father_ ," Mai spat.

"I can and I will," Takehiro said, defiantly; his arms continued to remain crossed across his chest, nose stuck up in the air. "You will mate Prince Kazuo at the beginning of winter and that is final."

He didn't see her move before it was too late. Mai's hand wrapped dangerously tight around her father's throat as she slammed his back against the far wall of the dining room. Her mother screamed, alerting Kiara who came in immediately. She gasped when she witnessed the sight of her master holding her own father by the throat three feet in the air. It wasn't until the shock wore off that she was able to move over to the demoness whose eyes bled red.

"You will cancel this arrangement," Mai demanded, her claws leaving behind small puncture wounds around her father's neck. The smell of his blood filled everyone's noses as Hisako and Kiara worked to release her grip from his neck. "You will cancel it or you will face me in battle. I am the General of the East, our armies are under my command. You will not win this battle if you decide to pursue this course of action any further."

Her father was unable to speak until Kiara had pried her master away from him, using all of her power to restrain the agitated demoness. "You will mate the Southern Prince. If you do not, you will regret it."

"I would rather die," Mai spat before she turned to her mother. "Begone, both of you. If I must continue to look at either of you a second longer, I cannot say what I will do."

Hisako's eyes widened at her daughter's promise before she was quickly ushering her mate out of the castle. It wasn't until Shiori had come to confirm that they had left that Kiara released the powerful demoness. She'd opened her mouth to speak before Mai cut her off. "Leave me be. I wish to not be bothered at the moment. I need to think."

And with that, she walked away to the throne room where she would remain for some time yet.

.everyheart.

Sesshomaru landed in the middle of the human village, the children and adults that milled about unphased by his presence. He'd been coming to this village for so many years now, the panic that he was once met with from the human occupants had long since vanished. They were used to seeing the Western Lord and knew very well, where he was going and who he'd come to see.

Turning on his heel, he made his way to the hut that stood at the edge of the village he knew Rin and the elderly priestess to live in. He could hear the young girl's voice chattering happily away about something that he didn't bother trying to understand. He'd come to the village earlier than he usually did that month as it was her birthday. She would be celebrating her seventeenth summer that day and he'd made sure to come to deliver a special gift to her.

His nails drummed against the wood of the doorframe as he walked in, alerting the girl and the elderly woman of his presence. Rin grinned brightly when she turned to see him standing there. She scrambled to her feet with much more enthusiasm than need be. "Lord Sesshomaru, you've come!"

"Rin," Sesshomaru greeted the girl as she hugged his waist, something he'd become accustomed to her doing over the many years she'd been under his care.

He'd tried to fight the affection off when she first began to wrap her arms around him (at the time it had been his leg as that was the only thing she could reach) but in the end relented. He knew that she would never stop this, no matter how old she grew. He'd been her saviour and had and still did protect her when she needed him. The girl had grown up before his very eyes, the youthful face of a healthy young woman staring back at him instead of the face of a young eight-year-old girl whose cheeks had been very round at one point, several teeth missing from time to time when she'd lost one. His hand found itself patting her atop her head with affection that he showed no one other than she.

"I'm glad that you were able to come for my birthday," Rin said, still smiling as she stepped away from the Demon Lord. "I was afraid you would not be able to come today. You were a day late last month after all and I was afraid that something like that would happen again this time."

"I made a promise that I would be here on the day of your birth," Sesshomaru reminded her as he placed a parcel in her hands . "I do not go back on a promise, Rin. You are aware of this, are you not?"

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said smiling toothily at him. "I am still very happy that you have made it. Have you handled all of your affairs in the Western Territories already?"

"Hnn," the tall demon hummed with a nod of his head. "All but one. There is someone that I must visit when I depart from here. It is time for certain matters to be placed into motion."

"Oh," Kaede said, glancing up at the demon. "And do these matters have to do with Rin?"

"No, they are matters that revolve around me," Sesshomaru answered, begrudgingly. He hated divulging unnecessary information to the woman when he didn't need to. "Rin has reached her seventeenth summer, making her an adult. She is fully capable of making decisions for herself. Ones of which I would have never been able to make for her to begin with. Demon customs and human customs are far too different for such a thing to occur."

"I see," Kaede said as the silver haired dog demon turned to leave. "You are leaving so soon?"

"I cannot stay long," Sesshomaru answered simply before he was out the door.

The old woman sighed, glancing up at the girl who was unraveling her gift. She smiled when she saw the gift that he'd brought her. It was a kimono made of the finest white silk, a moon similar to the one upon Sesshomaru's forehead was stitched into each side of the bell sleeves, signifying that he was her protector. The train reached back several feet, etched with lilies that turned a translucent colour in the light. He'd brought her a wedding kimono, he must have heard of Kohaku's proposal to the girl and had it made for her. And just in time too, they were to marry in only a few short weeks.

"It's beautiful," Rin gushed gleefully as she admired the kimono. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kaede knew that demon was long gone by now but didn't have the heart to tell the girl that he hadn't heard her praise of thanks. She took the kimono from her, promising to put it away until her big day in a few weeks' time.

.everyheart.

The almost dinner had been far more uncomfortable than Mai had ever thought it could be. The tension between herself and her father was so thick, it could have been cut with a sword. And then they'd dropped the ultimate bomb on her. Apparently as soon as they'd caught wind of her still being alive, they'd arranged a mateship for her to the Prince of the Southern dog demons, the eldest of the Southern General's sons. Mai had met the man many times in the past and couldn't say that she cared for him. He was arrogant, conceited and saw Mai as nothing more than the ultimate conquest.

She'd been angered the moment that the words slipped from her father's mouth, her eyes colouring an alarming shade of red. She'd been out of her seat with her hand around his throat quicker than anyone had been able to blink. Had her mother not pulled her away, she'd have squeezed the last of the air in his lungs out of him. Once she'd let him go after much prying and pulling from her mother and Kiara, she'd dismissed her parents. The sight of them sickened her. They'd not even known she was alive for more than a few days and already they were arranging mateships for her. If she'd wanted that, she'd have asked them to do so for her long ago. She wanted to choose her own mate, not have someone choose for her. It was unfair and she knew that she could never love the Southern Prince. Not the way that she loved Sesshomaru.

The demoness blew a sigh, her head resting in her hand as she sat upon her throne. She always had done her best thinking there. Unfortunately for her, thinking was obviously not on the agenda for the evening. If her father had still been standing before her in that very moment, she'd probably claw his eyes out. She'd almost snapped the moment the door to the throne room opened, she'd been very clear that she didn't want to be bothered after that disastrous dinner. But the moment the scent hit her nose, her head snapped up and she turned to look at the silver haired demon that had come to grace her with his presence. There was a small upturning of her lips as she looked at him. "Sesshomaru, it has been a while. To what honour do I owe _this_ visit?"


	4. Chapter Four - A Call to War

**Every Heart**

 **By: Xhibit B**

 **Chapter Four – A Call to War**

* * *

.i do not own inuyasha.

* * *

When Sesshomaru arrived at Mai's castle, he'd been surprised to catch a whiff of her parents' scents lingering in the air. So, they too knew that Mai was still alive and had awoken. That had surprised him more than anything. He knew of the animosity between Mai and her parents, specifically her father. He wondered what, honestly, they could have wanted to travel so far from their home just to see her. Before she'd fallen into that healing sleep, Mai hadn't spoken to her parents in over one hundred years. So, why did they choose now of all times to make an appearance in her life again?

When the Guards saw him coming to the entrance, they stepped to the side; opening the main doors to let him through. He inclined his head towards the guard as he crossed into the castle where he was intercepted by Kiara. He stopped dead in his tracks, irking a brow at her, "Kiara? What is the meaning of this?"

"I am glad that you are here, Lord Sesshomaru," Kiara said as she gestured for him to follow her. He could tell that she looked worried. Had something happened to Mai? He knew he had been absent for six months despite his promise to keep in touch. But he had reason. However, none of that would have mattered if he lost Mai for certain this time. "Milady's parents had come for a visit today and things were going okay in the beginning, well, as okay as any interaction between Milady and her parents. Then her father dropped a bomb on her that put Milady in a terrible mood. She's locked herself up in the throne room and forbids any of us from coming in to see her. Perhaps you will be able to lift her spirits again with your presence, Milord."

"What news did her father bring that would put Mai in such a terrible mood," Sesshomaru questioned, irking a brow yet again. "Not even his presence was ever able to send her into this type of a mood."

Kiara sighed, her clawed fingers finding her way into her long, black hair as she twitched nervously. She was afraid of what Sesshomaru would say or do when she told him that the Lady of the Castle's parents had arranged a mateship for her come the beginning of winter. She knew how he felt about her Master, and how her Master felt for him. Not to mention she was well aware of what his temper was like when he was pushed to the edge of his rope.

"Kiara, I asked you what this news was that has placed Mai in a terrible mood," Sesshomaru repeated, pausing in front of her, forcing her to stop as well. "You will answer the question for I will not ask again."

Kiara blew a breath. It was no time like the present to let him know what had transpired earlier that evening between Mai and her parents. "When Lady Hisako and Lord Takehiro came to visit earlier to see Milady, they told her that they'd arranged a mateship for her with the eldest son of the Southern General that is set to take place in the beginning of winter. Milady has met the Southern General's son many times before in the past and is not fond of him whatsoever. In a rage, milady nearly killed her father for doing such a thing before banishing them. After they were gone, she locked herself away in the throne room and forbid anyone to come inside in her anger. I'm almost certain that you are the only person whose head she will not bite off if you step foot into that room right now." She swallowed, looking away from the stoic demon. "I hate to see milady like this so please, do what you can to change her mood milord. You are quite possibly the only person on this Earth that can do so at this time."

Sesshomaru could feel his blood begin to boil. He still loved Mai, had always loved her even when he thought that she'd been dead, no matter how much he tried to push the feelings away. And the fact that her parents were trying to step in and choose a mate for her pissed him off more than a little. He could understand why she'd been upset. He would be just as angry as she was had his mother tried to pull a stunt such as this, especially when there was animosity between the two of them. Mai's father was definitely bold for pulling something like that. Especially when Sesshomaru was still breathing. "I will go and speak with her and attempt to quell her anger. Point me in the direction of the throne room."

Kiara beamed, if anyone would be able to calm her lady down after that fiasco, it was Lord Sesshomaru. She'd noticed the way that he'd looked at her when he'd come on the day that she finally awoke. He still loved her very much, that much was apparent. And her Lady loved the demon male more than anything in the world. Kiara knew exactly why Mai had gotten as angry as she had when her father made the announcement. Not only was he making a decision for her, he was also forcing her away from Sesshomaru. He must have known that Sesshomaru had come to see her when she'd woken up all those months ago. Kiara really hoped that this didn't lead to an all-out war between the different regions of dog demons. That would be catastrophic and the last thing she wanted to see was her Master and her parents continuing to be at odds with one another.

Pivoting on her heel, Kiara led the demon lord to the throne room where Mai had remained. She opened the door for him, stepping to the side to allow him to enter. When he did, she pulled the door closed behind him to give the two dog demons some privacy. She'd warned all of the staff that crossed her path as she left not to disturb Mai and Sesshomaru while they talked and to only enter if they were called to do so. Until Sesshomaru was able to calm the Lady of the Castle, it was in everyone's best interest to give her the space she'd requested.

.everyheart.

Sesshomaru had noticed the look on her face when she looked up at him the moment that he'd walked in. She was definitely angry and had been on the verge of snapping at him the moment he set foot into the room. However, when she realized who he was, she'd deflated, an almost happy look gracing her features. He'd known that he should have come to visit her sooner than this. He'd promised to keep in touch after all, but being the Lord of the West, it was not to be. Issue after issue had arose in his lands that he had to tend to, pushing off the visits he would have taken to her castle to see her before now. Not to mention Rin's wedding that would be fast approaching in the coming weeks. Hopefully she understood.

"Sesshomaru, it's been a while," Mai said as she gestured for him to come closer; her smile never faltering. "To what honour do I owe _this_ visit?"

He wasn't sure if he should be concerned about the tone of voice she'd taken. Gone was the obvious anger that had been there before, only be replaced by a look of relief. As if she were dreading anyone other than he walking through the door into the throne room to see her. He could understand why. After the fight she'd had with her father, he, himself, wasn't sure he'd want to be around anyone other than her if he'd been in her shoes. He walked further into the room.

"Forgive me for not coming sooner, there was much that had called my immediate attention and hindered me from visiting," Sesshomaru said. He came to stand before her, and the beautiful demoness stood from her seat. "It was brought to my attention upon my arrival that you'd nearly killed your father. Whatever for, Mai?" He figured he would let her tell him in her own words what happened and not let her on to the fact that he already knew the story, thanks to Kiara.

Mai blew a breath, brushing her long hair that had been pulled out of the ponytail out of her face. She stepped off the pedestal that the throne sat upon, moving to leave the room. Sesshomaru was quick to follow after her. "Father and Mother only recently learned about my awakening several weeks ago. Like everyone else, they were led to believe that I had been dead for the past two hundred plus years. Of course, neither of them bothered to come to the castle to confirm whether the rumours were true or false, but that's not the point here. But as I said, they found out after the initial awakening just as everyone else had and sought to come and visit. Things got off to a rocky start as always, Father has always had a knack for making my temper flare whenever he is in my presence."

"He has said something again, hasn't he?" Sesshomaru said, irking a brow.

Mai nodded. It was no secret that her father and his father had not gotten along when Touga was alive. Things only further escalated when he'd learned of her romantic involvement with the Great Dog General's son to the point that it had gotten physical between Mai and Takehiro. Sesshomaru hadn't liked her father since he'd learned that he'd tried to kill her just because of whom she'd decided to love. They'd both been thankful that both his father and mother had welcomed their relationship before she'd disappeared for over two hundred years. And had his father still been alive today, he still would have continued to support them.

"Father insists that it was your fault that I went into battle with the Panther Tribe when our territories were not being threatened by them," Mai explained. "He also insisted that you were the reason they were not alerted to my actually being alive. When I explained that you too were led to believe that I was dead, he insisted that, that was false. Mother intervened before things could get out of hand."

"And that is why you are angry," Sesshomaru asked.

"That is only the start," Mai answered as she led him to her bedchamber. She told the guards to not let anyone disturb her before the door was closed and she led Sesshomaru to her private garden. "While we sat down at dinner, Father told me that he arranged a mateship between myself and the Prince of the Southern Territories. If there is anyone I hate more than my father, it is him. The moment the words left his mouth, my hands were around his throat. It took Kiara and my mother quite some time to get me off of him. When I banished them from the castle, father promised that I would regret not agreeing to this mateship. What he meant by that; I am unsure of. But I fear he will cause a great amount of ruckus over this incident. Which is not what I want. But if it comes down to it, then so be it."

Sesshomaru nodded, "And what is your choice, Mai? What will you do?"

"I refuse to have anything to do with the Southern General's son," Mai answered, her fingers trailing over the petals of a flower that bloomed in the garden. "I would rather die than be tethered to him in any way. My father can go to hell if he thinks that it will happen." She turned to glance at him with a small smile. "Besides, I have you. I need nothing other than that. It is quite obvious that you are still very much in love with me, just as I am with you. Besides, Father cannot force something that I do not want to partake in upon me. He may be Lord of the Eastern Territories, but I am still the General and commander of our forces in the Eastern Territories. He has passed his title on to me already since I am the most capable of all his children and does not have any say in whom I am mated to. If he wants a war, then I will give him one and he will regret ever challenging me."

He could tell by the look on her face that she meant what she'd said. Her father would know her wrath if he were to really try and engage in battle with her. She'd already proven once before that she was not one to be trifled with. And he wasn't sure why Takehiro continued to try and test his daughter's patients, or his own. He knew that there was a reason he was not fond of her father. Despite the issues that his own father and Takehiro had, had in the past, Sesshomaru had never liked the man. He exuded an aura about him that he despised. They'd had numerous battles of words with each other whenever they were within the same vicinity of one another. Usually, either Mai or her mother would step in and stop it before it escalated more than it needed to.

"Is there anything that you require of me, Mai," Sesshomaru asked.

"Just stay here, with me, for now," Mai answered as she lowered herself to the ground. Her fingers continued to brush over the soft petals of the flowers. "I only require your company for now."

Sesshomaru merely nodded, making himself comfortable on the ground beside her. Mai scooted a bit closer, her head coming to rest upon his shoulder. He breathed in her scent, the smell intoxicating. It'd been so many years since they last got the chance to sit like this, just to be within each other's presence. And he would continue to do so, if he had anything to say about it.


End file.
